No Happy Ending
by Lt Laura Cadman
Summary: [Songfic] Sentiments de Rodney après Sunday donc ATTENTION SPOILER et McBECK oui oui vous ne revez pas, mais je fais du slashounet. Basé sur la chanson Happy Ending de Mika. Et Bon courage à tout ceux qui passent la bac !


**Titre**** : No Happy Ending**

**Rating ****: K+**

**Spoiler**** : Euh oui Spoiler sur Sunday**

**Résumé**** : Song Fic. McBeck.**

**Note**** : Et oui vous ne rêvez pas je me met au slash, enfin c'est du léger, mais c'est quand même du McBeck. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Je suis contaminé par le Mc Beck ! Y'a-t-il un remède ? Non ? Comment ça non, c'est pour la vie ? Bon ben tant pis je survivrai !**

**Chanson ****: Happy Ending de Mika.**

**Note 2**** : Je met toutes mes fics en suspend car j'ai le bac a passer et donc il faut que je révise (quelle flemme !), mais dès que le bac est passé vous aurez de nouveaux chapitres. Voili voilou. Bonne Lecture !**

**-----------------------------------------------**

**This is the way you left me, I'm not pretending **

_C'est comme ça que tu m'as quitté, je ne fait pas semblant _

**No hope, no love, no glory, no happy ending **

_Pas d'espoir, pas d'amour, pas de gloire, pas de fin heureuse_

**This is the way that we love, like its forever **

_C'est comme ça que nous nous aimions, comme celà pour toujours_

**Then live the rest of our life but not together **

_Alors vivons le reste de nos vies mais pas ensemble_

Dès que je t'ai vu, là bas en Antarctique, j'ai su que tu étais quelqu'un de bien, trop bien pour moi. Tu es la première personne à qui j'ai parlé quand on préparait l'expédition. Tu avais peur, pas pour toi, mais pour ceux que tu laissais et pour les dangers que nous allions rencontrer. J'ai essayé de te rassurer, mais je me suis totalement loupé, je n'ai jamais été grand ami avec les mots, moi c'est les chiffres. Et très vite, comme 1 et 1 font deux, j'ai compris que tu me complétais. Tu incarnais pour moi tout ce que je ne pouvais pas être. Tu m'as éblouit par ta sincérité, ta douceur, ta gentillesse et ta dévotion aux autres.

Tu as toujours laisser ta propre sécurité de côté pour les autres. Un jour je t'ai dit que ta dévotion était magnifique, mais je savais bien qu'un jour elle te perdrais. Et ce qui devait arrivé arriva...

**Wake up in the morning, stumble on my life **

_Je me réveille le matin, trébuchant sur ma vie _

**Can't get no love without sacrifice**

_Il ne peut y avoir d'amour sans sacrifices_

**If anything should happen, I guess I wish you well**

_Si quelque chose doit arriver, je crois que j'espérerais que tu ailles bien _

**Mmm a little bit of heaven with a little bit of hell **

_Mmm un petit coin de paradis avec un petit coin d'enfer _

Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas écouté ? Pourquoi tu en a fais qu'à ta tête ? Je t'avais prévenu, on t'avait tous prévenu que c'était trop dangereux, qu'il fallait que tu le laisses, que tout allait exploser. Mais tu ne m'as pas écouté, de toute façon tu ne m'écoutes jamais, même quand ce que je te dis est pertinent et que tu sais que j'ai raison. Tu as continuer, et tu es même arriver à la sauver, mais tout ça au détriment de ta vie.

Pendant longtemps pourtant j'ai cru que tu étais intouchable. J'ai toujours penser que si quelque chose devait arriver, ça serai à moi et à ma malchance légendaire. Mais le Destin n'en a pas voulu ainsi, et maintenant je ne sais plus quoi faire.

**This is the hardest story that I've ever told **

_C'est l'histoire la plus dure que j'ai jamais raconté_

**No hope, no love, no glory **

_Pas d'espoir, pas d'amour, pas de gloire _

**A happy ending gone forever more **

_Une fin heureuse va toujours plus loin_

**I feel as if I'm wasted **

_Je me sens comme si j'étais perdu _

**And I'm wasted everyday **

_Et je me perds tous les jours_

Ma vie est devenue monotone sans toi. Je me lève, j'essaye de travailler, je me couche, j'ai l'impression de revivre la même journée depuis que tu n'es plus là avec moi. J'ai pourtant ranger toutes tes affaires, c'était dur, j'ai revu nos photos, j'ai retrouvé ton odeur dans ta chambre, et tout ça m'a chamboulé. J'étais pourtant bien là à ton enterrement, j'ai du faire un effort incommensurable pour retenir mes larmes, surtout quand ils ont jouer un air à la cornemuse. Je sais que tu m'aurais dit que pleurer c'est bien pour l'âme, mais je ne voulais pas que l'on me voit comme ça, je ne suis pas de ce genre d'homme. Mais une fois retourner dans mes quartiers, les larmes ont coulé à flots, c'était comme si soudainement j'avais réalisé l'affreuse réalité. On ne finirai pas notre vie ensemble.

**Two o'clock in the morning, something's on my mind **

_2 heures du matin, quelque chose me trotte dans la tête_

**Can't get no rest, keep walking around **

_Je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil je continue de tourner en rond_

**If I pretend that nothing ever went wrong **

_Si je fais semblant que tout allait bien_

**I can get to my sleep, I can think that we just carried on **

_Je pourrais dormir, je pourrais penser que nous continuons ensemble_

J'essaye de faire bonne figure devant toute l'équipe, mais il se doute bien que ma tristesse n'est pas du à la perte d'un ami, mais à celle d'un amant. Mais ils ne posent pas de question sur notre relation, comme si ils le savaient depuis longtemps. Je leur en suis reconnaissant, je n'aurais pas eu la force d'en parler. Ils viennent me voir toutes les heures chacun leur tours pour me tenir compagnie. Ils me parlent de la pluie, du beau temps. Teyla et Elisabeth m'apportent à manger, je crois qu'elles ont peur que je fasse une bêtise ou un truc dans le genre. Zelenka me bassine avec de soi disantes équations qu'il n'arrive pas à résoudre, alors qu'elles sont d'un niveau 6éme. Sheppard essaye de me faire réagir en me lançant des répliques et pics en tout genre, mais je reste sur mon ordi et je ne lève même pas les yeux. Même Ronon vient me voir, mais lui il se contente de rester silencieux, comme si il savait que je ne voulais pas parler. C'est étrangement la personne qui me comprend le mieux en ce moment et que j'apprécie. Il ne parle que quand c'est utile, et n'essaye pas de me remonter le moral en me disant que tout irai mieux avec le temps. A croire qu'ils n'ont jamais perdu quelqu'un de chers à leurs yeux dans leur vies.

**This is the hardest story that I've ever told **

_C'est l'histoire la plus dure que j'ai jamais raconté_

**No hope, no love, no glory **

_Pas d'espoir, pas d'amour, pas de gloire _

**A happy ending gone forever more **

_Une fin heureuse va toujours plus loin_

**I feel as if I'm wasted **

_Je me sens comme si j'étais perdu_

**And I'm wasted everyday **

_Et je me perds tous les jours _

C'est la pire histoire que j'ai jamais raconté car c'est moi qui l'ai transformé. Tout est de ma faute. Encore une fois j'ai fais preuve d'égoïsme, et je t'ai laissé. On avait pourtant prévue cette sortie depuis un moment et malgré mon caractère je suis sur qu'on aurait passé une bonne après midi, mais j'ai dis non et comme d'habitude tu as fait appel à ton indulgence et tu m'as pardonné. Je t'ai dit qu'on remettait ça à plus tard. J'étais tellement insouciant sur notre futur. Mais il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois, il n'y en aura plus. Et c'est dans des moment comme ça que je regrette, que je regrette de ne pas avoir passé plus de temps avec toi, de ne pas t'avoir assez souvent dit je t'aime, de ne pas avoir mis de côté mon ego, et de ne pas t'avoir fait plaisir pour une fois.

C'est l'histoire la plus dure que j'ai jamais raconté car à présent tu n'en fais plus parti.

**This is the way you left me I'm not pretending **

_C'est comme ça que tu m'as quitté, je ne fait pas semblant_

**No hope, no love, no glory, no happy ending **

_Pas d'espoir, pas d'amour, pas de gloire, pas de fin heureuse_

**This is the way that we love (and I'm wasted everyday) like its forever **

_C'est comme ça que nous nous aimions (et je me perds tous les jours), comme celà pour toujours _

**Then live the rest of our life but not together **

_Alors vivons le reste de nos vies mais pas ensemble _

La séparation a été dure, et maintenant le monde est fade autour de moi. Il n'y a plus d'espoir pour nous, il n'y a pas de fin heureuse, mais il restera mon amour pour toi.

**Little bit of love **

_Un peu d'amour _

**Little bit of love **

_Un peu d'amour _

**I feel as if I'm wasted **

_Je me sens perdu _

**And I'm wasted everyday**

_Et je me perds tous les jours _

**This is the way you left me, I'm not pretending **

_C'est comme ça que tu m'as quitté, je ne fait pas semblant _

**No hope, no love, no glory, no happy ending **

_Pas d'espoir, pas d'amour, pas de gloire, pas de fin heureuse_

---------------------------------------------------

**Alors est ce que ça vous a plu ? Ou est ce que c'était tellement nul que vous en riez encore ?**

**Donnez moi votre avis, bon ou mauvais, je prend tout ! Mais n'oubliez pas d'appuyer sur le petit bouton violet juste en dessous !**

**Et n'oubliez pas de prier pour tout ceux qui passent le bac !**

**Laura.**


End file.
